I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings
by Redshifted
Summary: Bruce has been on the move ever since Harlem. Keeping a low profile as best he can while he tries to help those in need. A dark night, several people dead and a transformation into the Hulk is just the beginning as he meets an amnesiac girl with strange powers and a questionable grip on sanity.


Chapter One: A rather violent introduction

A/N: Well, hello readers. This is the first part of my first story ever. Just looking for some feedback, constructive criticism and whether or not I should continue.

Warning: There will be violence, mature themes and language.

* * *

><p>You shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night, no, actually, people shouldn't fucking attack other people any time of day.<p>

-Tumblr user harrysgettinhead

In retrospect, getting involved in anything that could raise one's blood pressure was something Dr. Bruce Banner tended to avoid. Unfortunately, having a sense of duty to help others in need resulted in more than a few unsavory encounters.

The current predicament he found himself was of the milder ones. A gang of slightly intoxicated young men had managed to corner a girl in her late teens in a dark parking lot.

A call earlier that night for his aid in helping a neighbor with a badly broken arm was really the only reason for Bruce's being there. But there he was, and it was his moral duty to intervene.

He began approaching the group but before he could say anything the girl attempted to step away from the men and the one standing closest to her grabbed her arm. Bruce opened his mouth to speak when the man holding the girl pulled a handgun out and pistol whipped her hard across the face.

Bruce felt a wave of anger overtake him and he began to lose focus. Before he blacked out completely he could have sworn he saw the girl hurling the man who had hit her across the parking lot to collide with a wall.

* * *

><p>The girl had felt no fear when the men had approached her. She had found it almost laughable that they thought they could harm her with no consequences.<p>

A slight twinge of remorse was replaced by impassiveness as she reversed the man's hold on her and threw him at a nearby wall.** (****_Impact estimated 70 mp/h, multiple bone fractures, dead on impact.)_**

The other three stared in shock but were quickly shaken from their daze as a roar reverberated around them. A large green creature grabbed one of the remaining men by the leg and smashed him against the ground, **_(broken leg, dead on impact) _**killing him instantly.

The girl rapidly recovered from her surprise as well and moved to dispose of the other two. She struck one in the chest, **(broken sternum, multiple broken and/or bruised ribs, internal bleeding)**. She followed up with a strike to the head, **(shattered skull, severe brain damage, internal hemorrhaging)**. The other had tried to run but was blocked by the creature.

The girl ripped off part of the hood of a nearby car and ran toward the last man before he could move. She slashed her improvised weapon through his throat, causing blood to spurt out, (**arterial bleeding**) staining the man's shirt a deep scarlet. He let out a wet gasp before dropping to the pavement and succumbing to his injury.** (COD blood loss.)**

The large green creature turned his attention to the girl as the last man fell still. She looked up at him and a look of delight crossed her face.

"Well this is new," she pointed behind the creature "if you want to get out of town, that way's the fastest."

The creature grunted and turned around. She watched in curiosity as he leapt away, reaching hundreds of feet into the air with one jump.

The bodies of the slain men were scattered across the dark lot in various states of mutilation. The girl walked over to the placed where the first man had grabbed her and picked up the gun he had dropped. **(9mm Taurus PT 111 pistol, Double action semi-automatic, magazine capacity 12 rounds.) **She quickly checked the magazine.

_11 rounds left, in great condition _and_ it's a Taurus. Sweet! _

A quick search of the bodies came up with a gun holster, another magazine, this one full, a single phone that had not been smashed,** (Samsung A523, GPS, battery life 20 days in standby) **no small amount of money, credit and debit cards.

_Not bad, not bad. Drunk college dickwads though, good riddance._

She glanced back in the direction where the creature had fled. She could have sworn he had emerged out of nowhere. There had been no one but a man with curly hair...

_No, it's possible. After all just take a look at yourself. You don't even know what you are._

She looked down at her hands and sighed.

_I tried, I really did. I killed them quickly this time though. That's got to count for something. Anyway, they shouldn't have been trying to hurt anyone. Just because I could defend myself doesn't make it right._

**8% of college man have either attempted rape or successfully raped. 30% say they would rape if they thought they could get away with it. 58% say they would rape when the wording was changed to "force women to have sex." 83.5 argue-**

She blinked rapidly and shook her head to try and dispel the images and information-

**"Isn't that awful though? It's a sad world we live isn't it." Blue eyes and a sad smile, a feeling of warmth and safety. "Go to college, get a degree and fix it if you're that upset." A pixie hair cut and sharp voice that somehow held affection. A crackling fire, wood paneling on the walls, those stupid pictures of-**

She was jerked back to the present by the sound of sirens in the distance. Turing around she ran out of the lot and made her way through the dark alleyways out of sight of the main roads. Her mind raced.

_Where did that come from? When did that happen? Who are those people?_

_Who am I?_

* * *

><p>AN: Again, not sure if I'll continue but I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
